empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Woolva/Archive 11
__NOINDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Real? Is real?Dodo8My talk page 09:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: I don't understand what you mean. By the way I don't like how the new events pages look like. Sorry to say but they look horrible. You sohuld change it to the original one. And cool we will be a ble to build 2 types of titans now ;).Dodo8My talk page 17:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: You should make it normal. It doesn't look good. :( Dodo8My talk page 17:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: I can agreee the bigger MOTD, but I don't like that box where you inserted the info. You should keep the old style of "Date to:...".Dodo8My talk page 17:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yes, next to the old Info we should add that Image. And will look much better :)Dodo8My talk page 17:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: It looks very good right now. But do a test first when you have time.Dodo8My talk page 17:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Updates I just saw the Expandions update, is very cheap now, but it costs many Liberty Bonds :), but that's not a problem. How do you make lots of money now? Now they ask for ransom when you want to quit a battle, and we can't "farm" ADV. units anymore. :(Dodo8My talk page 17:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE You should not change templates of decoration like the Red Titan Beacon. And we could use the events page as it is now, now but without adding color to the Date to template.Dodo8My talk page 17:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Box Yes, the user's box looks better. :)Dodo8My talk page 18:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) IDK I haven't changed my mind. I sugested what you can do. You can add the old date info, then the MOTD image, and under the Quests template you should add the image of the Red Titan Beacon.Dodo8My talk page 18:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: You should remove the red borders completely, along the oned from the quest template. Just add the Event's Deco under the Quests Template with it's name.Dodo8My talk page 18:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'll do a test page by myself tommorow. Dodo8My talk page 18:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Expansions OMG what just happened with these? It went from costing a load of gold (much easier to get with mass-farming of Sunflowers) I think ~2-3 hundred thou, down to something like 75k but instead of costing ~12 liberty bonds it costs 61? I'm guessing they want us to be sending them with friends instead of completing campaign missions? I am wondering when this change took effect, I could've sworn it was still 'round 12 last week. +y 20:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) SOS I can't expand with my friends, It says "Too many expansions already". What is the meaning of this? My Energy also has gone to 25, and Why is this "Ammo" appears in my game? If have any answer, can you tell me please? Thank you. MTMN-1996 18:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) there is a cap on crew-able expansions. Ban User Hello Woolva. There's a user that is Inserting False infos just like CHE SOM. Here's the User. *Imam Nyengit Thanks. ^_^ Teratorn43906 { Backyard Monsters Wiki} 15:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Done. thanks. : Re: Profile Design Sure go ahead, is all information/links still in it? Jan1 18:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) i can't change my avatar picture. i have tried numerous times but it won't work i select the image as it loads but says "no file chosen" also this is Gleech97 i changed my name KSI Crunchbite 01:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC) >:(< Dodo8My talk page 13:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Old Bonanza II Do you still have the first image released for Battlefield Bonanza II? The one with the Bat Ray Patrol Boat? Could you please upload it again to add it on the page?Dodo8My talk page 14:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) BTW, can you add to Zynga? I also added it to Template:FooterMain. Dodo8My talk page 15:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Battlefields IDEEA: " Battlefield' is the feature used by a player to battle his enemies and friends. Types of Battlefields 1. Island Battlefield Used with: Wrath of the Raven, Friend Invasions, Goals, and Survival Mode 2. War Battlefield Used with: Battle Blitz, and Survival Mode 3. Volcanic Battlefield Used with: Molten Terror, and Survival Mode 4. Cold Battlefield Used with: Winterfest 1 of 3, Winterfest 3 of 3, Preparing for the Trek, Cold Shoulder, Chestnuts Roasting Cold Winds Blow, Taking the Pole "Dodo8My talk page 13:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Added images I added the parts images for the Mercadia unreleased event. :) Dodo8My talk page 11:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) hello Magmissile 03:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC)um whats your favorite game Delete Please delete Template:Wikia and Template:OtherWikiInfo.Dodo8My talk page 11:25, December 27, 2011 (UTC)